undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Undertale: Matricide
The SOUL appears before you. Suddenly, you hear a voice whisper within you. "Do it." You reach out and....... Undertale: Matricide takes place in a slightly alternate genocide timeline. Story Frisk had completed several runs through the Underground. Some were Pacifist, some Neutral, and some Genocide. They had pretty much exhausted all their options but there was one thing they had wondered about but were reluctant to try. Finally, they had decided to do it. After once again emptying the Ruins of its inhabitants, they faced their "adoptive mother." With a swift slash of their toy knife, she collapsed and soon turned to dust. However, before her soul could disappear, they managed to grab and absorb it. Now more powerful than ever, Frisk continues to the rest of the Underground and its citizens are left trying to figure out what to do. Will Frisk continue their path of destruction? Rules *Your OC must follow the Page Guidelines *No WIP *If you wish to join, please leave your character description on my wall or in the comments. Characters Canon *'Frisk:' With the power of Toriel's soul, Frisk can now use fire magic and healing magic. They also appear a bit taller and have a reddish tint to their eyes. They have a white upside down heart on the left side of their chest. Frisk is neither good nor evil. They simply wanted to try all of the possibilities and at this point, they just want this all to be over so everyone can move on. They regret killing their mother but if it'll help set things right, they can live with it. "...I'm sorry." *'Chara:' While they were never a "good personç completely, Chara has been corrupted by both their own misfortunes and by Frisk's curiosity. They now continue to push Frisk towards the path of destruction. "No matter what, you can't erase what you've done. Might as well see what else we can do here " *'Toriel:' Toriel is now trapped inside Frisk. She can see, hear, and feel everything they can and talk to them as well. However, she can't forcefully take control of them due to their determination. Toriel can now remember everything that happened to her in the other timelines and tries to persuade Frisk to return to their pacifist ways. "Please, Frisk, there is no need to take anymore else's lives. Can we at least try to reach a peaceful conclusion?" *'Flowey:' After discovering that Frisk has absorbed Toriel's soul, he has become more wary of them but still remains on their side for fear of what they might do to him. "Wait...you absorbed her SOUL? I-I mean that's great! Those idiots won't know what hit 'em." *'Sans:' Sans doesn't change much though he is slightly more weary of Frisk. "i'm not sure what you are but i'm too lazy to fight you. Don't give me a reason to change my mind." *'Papyrus:' Papyrus has been warned to stay away from Frisk but still wants to try to lead them in the right direction. "LISTEN HUMAN, WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT. I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY AFRAID AND WHO CAN BLAME YOU? MAYBE WE CAN FIND A WAY TO FIX ALL OF THIS." *'Undyne:' While Asgore ordered the Royal Guard not to kill the human, Undyne has decided that the only way to prevent more death is to kill them. "I don't care what Asgore said. You may have an innocent monster soul inside you, but I know they'll understand why I have to take you both down!" *'Alphys:' After discovering Frisk through one of her cameras and realizing they have absorbed a monster soul, they immediately told the king who ordered her to watch them closely and evacuate the other monsters if things seem too dangerous. "I-it's you. Uh...h-hi there. I've been watching you on my monitor and I know what you are. D-d-don't worry though. I'm not going to hurt you." *'Mettatom:' Mettaton is pretty much the same. "Hello darling, or should I say darlings considering the circumstances?" *'Asgore:' When Asgore learned that a human absorbed the soul of a monster, he realized it could only be one person, his beloved wife. Because of this, he is more than reluctant to kill them for fear of killing her as well. As a result, he has ordered the Royal Guard not to kill Frisk but to simply capture them. "Human please, I do not want to fight. I cannot stand the thought of hurting her. Perhaps we can put aside our differences?" Credit Aphr01: Coming up with the title. Category:User;Dr. Regina Phalange Category:AU Category:RP AU